dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guan Xiao Tong
Perfil thumb|250px|Guan Xiao Tong * Nombre: 关晓彤 / Guan Xiao Tong * Nombre en inglés: Traey Miley * También conocida como: 关双双 / Guan Shuang Shuang * Apodo: 小倾城 / Xiao Qing Cheng, 彤彤 / Tong Tong, 双双 / Shuang Shuang, 关关 / Guan Guan * Más conocida como: Gabrielle Guan * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Beijing, China * Estatura: 171cm * Peso: 45kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Signo zodiacal chino: Buey * Relación sentimental: '''Lu Han * '''Familia: Abuelo/veterano/caligrafo/artista Guan Xue Ceng (关学曾) y Padre/actor Guan Shao Ceng (关少曾) Dramas *I am The Head Teacher (2019) *Dagger Mastery (2018) *Sweet Combat (Hunan TV, 2018) *Untouchable Lovers (Hunan TV, 2018) *Love of Aurora (Hunan TV, 2017-2018) *Xuan-Yuan Sword: Han Cloud (Dragon TV, 2017) *Stairway to Stardom (Tencent TV, 2017) *Novoland: The Castle in the Sky (JSTV, 2016) *To Be A Better Man (Zhejiang TV, 2016) *Xiao Zhang Fu (Hunan TV, 2016) *Hello Mr. Right (iQiyi, 2016) *Catching the Wrong Bus (Mango TV, 2016) *Seventeen Blue (Youku, 2015) *Pretty Wife (JSTV, 2015) *Ban Shu Legend (QQLive, 2015) *The Wife's Lies (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Backlight of Love (QQLive, 2015) *Yi Pu Er Zhu (SDTV-1, 2014) *Da Zhang Fu (TVB, 2014) *Flowers in Fog (Hunan TV, 2013) *Aftershock (HBTV, 2013) *Nan She Nan Fen (2013) *Xin Hua Nu Fang (2013) *Tian Cai Jin Hua Lun (2012) *Hu Tu De Ai (2012) *Fu Mu Ai Qing (2012) *101 Ci Gao Bai (2012) *Mi Zhan 2 (2011) *Xiang Dong Shi Da Hai (2011) *Ma Zu (2011) *The Vigilantes In Masks (CCTV, 2011) *Ni Shi Wo Xiong Di (2010) *Fei Ting Te Gong (2010) *Fei Lun Piao Yi Shao Nian (2009) *Wo De Zao Kang Zhi Qi (2009) *Jing Wei Tian Di (2009) *Kong Zi Chun Qiu (2009) *Jia You Er Nu Xin Chuan (2008) *Mi Zhan (2008) *Xing Fu Hai Tou Duo Yuan (2007) *Xiao Zhe Huo Xia Qu (2007) *Tu Ran Xin Dong (2007) *Jia Zhu Xiao Qu (2007) *Bridge of Life and Death (CCTV, 2007) *Cha Guan (2007) *Zai Sheng Yuan (HBTV, 2007) *Gei Hun Yin Fang Ge Jia (2006) *Cuo Ai Tian Shi (2006) *The Shadow of Empress Wu (2006) *Ge Bi Mu Qin (2006) *Wei Ai Jie Hun (2006) *Qi Pao (2006) *Zhu Yuan Chang Zhu Er Xia Chen Zhou (2005) *Dali Princess (CCTV, 2005) *Hong Yi Fang (2005) *Wen Nuan (2005) *Gei Ai Qing Zhao Zhang Shang (2004) *Sheng Ming Shu Yu Ren Min (2004) *Li Hun Jin Xing Shi (2004) *Wu Tong Xiang Si Yu (2004) *Tie Se Gao Yuan (2004) *Jia You Bao Bei (2003) *Zhen AI Yi Shi Qing (2003) *Sheng Si Yi Xian (2003) *Bu Qi Jin Sheng (2003) *Yan Hai Chen Fu (2001) Temas para Dramas *''别对我动情 (Bie Dui Wo Dong Qing)'' tema para Love of Aurora (2017, junto a Zhu Xiao Peng) *''你从来没离开 (Ni Cong Lai Mei Li Kai)'' tema para Love of Aurora (2017) *''明月 (Bright Moon)'' tema para Xuan-Yuan Sword: Han Cloud (2017) *''音梦 (Music Dream)'' tema para Novoland: The Castle in the Sky (2016) Películas *Oversize Love (2020) *Shadow (2018) *Lost In Love (2018) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Accompany You (2017) *Bad Guys Always Die (2016) *Romance Out Of The Blue (2015) *The Left Ear (2015) *Personal Tailor (2013) *Switch (2013) *Xia Tian De La Hua (2012) *Painted Skin: The Resurrection (2012) *Chun Tian De La Hua (2011) *Deadly Flash Play (2011) *If You Are The One 2 (2010) *Chun Lei Zhan Fang (2009) *The Treasure Hunter (2009) *Xin Ling Cheng Nuo (2008) *Xiao Tian Jin Cheng (2008) *Jiu Wo (2007) *Wei You Cheng Nuo Li Wo Xin (2006) *Qing Man Shan Xiang (2005) *Hong Shan Yu (2005) *Tai Yang (2005) *The Promise (2005) *Hui Jia (2004) *Dian Ying Wang Shi (2004) *Jing Xin Dong Po (2003) *Nuan (2001) Temas para Películas *''给17岁的自己 (For My 17-year-old Self)'' tema para Secret Fruit (2017) Reconocimientos *'2017 23rd Shanghai Television Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (To Be a Better Man) *'2016 7th Macau International Television Festival:' Mejor Actriz (Novoland: The Castle in the Sky) *'2016 1st Gold Aries Award:' Actriz con Mayor Potencial (The Left Ear) *'2015 6th China TV Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (A Servant of Two Masters) *'2014 1st Hengdian Wenrong Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (A Servant of Two Masters) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Cine de Pekín *'Hobbies:' Boxeo *El 8 de Octubre de 2017, el reconocido solista y actor Lu Han publicó en su cuenta Weibo que actualmente se encuentra en una relación con ella. *Apodada como la «Hija de la Nación» en China, Guan es considerada como una de las «cuatro actrices Dan de la generación posterior a los 90», junto con Zheng Shuang, Zhou Dongyu y Yang Zi. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Sina Entertainment *Sina Blogs *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Guan Xiao Tong01.jpg Guan Xiao Tong02.jpg Guan Xiao Tong03.jpg Guan Xiao Tong04.jpg Guan Xiao Tong05.jpg Guan-xiao-tong-2.jpg Guan-xiao-tong.jpg Guan Xiao Tong08.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante